Am I Interrupting?
by Kimmy Coo
Summary: A Homecoming ficlet featuring Future Clark and Future Lois with a little Present Clark thrown into the mix.


**Rating: ** PG-13

**Spoilers: ** Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** All rights, title, characters belong to Siegel & Schuster, Millar & Gough, Souders & Peterson, DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

**Author's Note: **Just a quick Homecoming ficlet I came up with after chatting with a friend on Twitter about seeing Future Clark and Future Lois interacting and what would happen if present Clark was added into the mix.

**Additional Author's Note:** This was written before Homecoming aired so I took creative license based on spoilers.

**AM I INTERRUPTING?**

"Ahem . . . AHEM!"

At the same exact moment Lois heard someone clearing their throat – loudly - she realized the delectable, sexy lips she was kissing weren't the same ones she got to gaze upon everyday from across her desk and got to kiss each and every morning and night. Lois pulled away. She popped one eye open and found herself staring into those very familiar blue-green eyes; however they were not her guy's blue-green eyes.

"Oh crap. You're not you. I mean you you. I mean him you. Ugh, you know what I mean," she grumbled as quickly moved out of past Clark's embrace and started to swiftly adjust her black suit jacket. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath to 2010 Clark. "Guess I got caught up in the whole heat of the saving Lois moment."

"Am I interrupting?" That deep voice rumbled once again.

"Hey Smallville," Lois said lightly as she turned to the deep growling voice, acting as if she hadn't just been caught kissing 2010 Clark by her Clark. Lois gave pause when she saw her Clark standing before her - dressed in his civilian clothes once again, tie straight, thick black rimmed glasses firmly in place, the famous S curl nowhere to be seen but slicked back blending in with the rest of his dark silky hair, his strong square jaw tightly clenched, his eyes booring invisible holes into 2010 Clark. Her hero.

"What is going on?"

"Well you see -" Clark began but Lois quickly cut him off.

"Smallville, if you haven't figured it out by now then I think we need to get you to Dr. Emil for a check-up." she stated matter of factly as she looked over at past Clark for agreement.

"Lois," her Clark growled. "I leave you alone. With me. At the Daily Planet. For five minutes and you still find a way to get yourself into a life threatening situation but my question still remains unanswered."

"What question is that, Clark" Lois asked innocently.

"Why did I find you kissing me," he ground out.

"Do you know how weird that sounds," she asked, unfazed by her Clark's growling and scowling.

Clark just clenched his jaw, the tendons and muscles in his neck flexed, the veins became more pronounced.

"Look mister," she snapped starting to get irritated with his attitude. "You should be plenty thankful that there were two of you. If your past self wasn't here, my ass would be a sidewalk pancake right now. So instead of wanting to pile drive yourself into the earth's core, you should be on bended knee thanking him which is exactly what I was doing when you arrived. Thanking him for saving my ass."

"Thanking him," choked Clark. "By kissing him? Lois you do know there are other ways to tell someone thank you. You know, like just saying thank you. No physical contact involved."

"Oh come on Clark, don't get your cape in a twist."

Her Clark glared at her over the top of his glasses.

After a long moment of them eyeballing each other across the rooftop, Lois finally relented. "Fine," she huffed. "I forgot it wasn't you who had saved me and I just reacted."

Lois turned to 2010 Clark who had wisely decided to remain silent and let her and her Clark hash it out. "Sorry about my Clark's very rude behavior," she said as she slid her Clark a quick glare. "He's got this hang up of being jealous, particularly when it comes to his superhero alter ego and me. So annoying," she said with a small shake of her head.

"Little bit of advice. You might want to remember not to get so jealous over yourself," she directed his way but said it loud enough for her Clark to hear. "It will definitely waylay many an argument. Although," she added thoughtfully, "the making up can definitely be a lot of fun." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and her eyes twinkled with mischief. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and soothe your ruffled feathers."

"See you in the past," she said with a wink before walking over to her Clark who was eye his past self.

"Now Smallville," Lois said in a placating tone as she grabbed hold of his arm, "Don't go all Batman on yourself." She tried to lead her guy past his other self but he refused to budge.

Lois blew out an exasperated sigh. "See, I knew there was a reason why I should've limited your play dates with Bruce," she grumbled as she moved behind him and forcibly shoved him between his shoulder blades to get him moving.

"Lois," Clark warned as he shot 2010 Clark a look when they walked past him.

"I can't very well have you go all Kryptonian on your 2010 ass because if you beat your past self up then your present self wouldn't even be here to be able to beat your past self up."

Clark tore his gaze away from his 2010 self to stare at Lois. "What?"

"I told you time travel can give one a migraine. Don't tax that Kryptonian brain of yours. Just be the good Boy Scout and say thank you to yourself for saving my ass."

Clark stared at Lois but after a moment he looked over at his past self and silently nodded. His past self nodded in return. There was an unspoken moment of understanding between the two men. Neither one liked sharing Lois even it was with himself.

"Good enough," Lois said with a roll of her eyes. As she dragged her Clark by the arm towards the rooftop door, she added, "Look on the bright side, Clark. It's not like you found me kissing Oliver. It was you. Just not you you."

"Lois that makes no sense."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Clark Kent, Kal-El and the Man of Steel are all one in the same. You don't need to be jealous of each other. Man, Freud would have a field day with you."

"Me? I think he would have a field day with you Lois. You fell in love with three guys," Clark retorted.

"Hey," she exclaimed as she came to an immediate stop in front of the rooftop door, rounding on him. "Don't you blame this on me. You're the one who wooed me as Clark Kent and as the Blur. At the same time. And you know what? Now that I think about it, you even tried to woo me as Kal-El."

Clark frowned. "When?"

"Umm . . . Cornfield. Stark naked. Clark Jr. Or should I say Kal-El Jr.? Ring any bells?"

"Lois," Clark sighed as he hustled Lois over the door's threshold, pulling the door closed behind him with a quiet click.

The door hadn't even fully shut before Clark grabbed Lois around the waist and whirled her around, pushing her up against the cold stone wall. He pinned Lois with a heated gaze as he placed his hands on either side of her head. He shifted his body closer, rubbing his chest against hers, bumping his hips against hers, surrounding her, caging her in.

Lois peered at Clark through the dark shadows of the stairwell. His handsome features starkly defined by the dim half lit EXIT sign that hung over the door to the roof, the only light in the stairwell. There was no sound except for hers and Clark's rapid breathing. The darkness and intimacy of the stairwell made Lois feel like she and Clark were sealed off from the worries and troubles of the Daily Planet and the world. It was just them.

"So who's the better kisser," Clark whispered. This was the only warning Lois got before his lips descended on hers, taking her mouth aggressively. His tongue slipped in, tangling with hers, searching slowly, plunging deeper, drawing her closer into him.

As soon has Clark's lips had touched hers, Lois' hands flew up to capture his head. Her fingers winnowed through his silky hair, dislodging the S curl so the lock fell adoringly back onto his forehead. Lois inhaled. She moaned into Clark's mouth when the heady scent that only belonged to her Clark – a combination of newspaper ink, fresh clean hay and crisp, cool air – permeated her nostrils. Her hands fisted in his hair, pulling him even closer, wordlessly asking for more of what he was so eagerly giving.

Lois whimpered when Clark pulled his mouth away only to let his lips hover over hers. "Past me," he huskily asked just before he dipped his head to playfully tease her moist lips. Clark nipped and tickled her bottom lip as he wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

Lois immediately swung one leg up to hook over his hip. The cool damp stairwell air washed over her heated skin. Her black pencil skirt rode up her bare thigh and rode even higher when Clark reached down to pull her leg up so that it wrapped around his waist.

As Lois flexed and tightened around him, Clark let out a low, savage groan. He shifted so he could kiss her from a different angle. Clark flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before he slipped it farther into the deeper recesses of her mouth. When he felt her teeth lightly scrape his tongue, he pressed up against her, his kiss turning fiercer and more carnal.

Clark dragged his mouth away from her demanding lips to slowly kiss a heated path down her neck to the shadowy valley between her breasts but he grew agitated when he met resistance in the form of her shirt, namely her buttons. He placed a light kiss on the skin exposed at the bottom of the V of her blouse's neckline before he pulled back. Clark stared at the tiny white pearly button as he felt the searing heat rush up his optical nerve. He watched with smug satisfaction as the button went poof and Lois' pink blouse easily part to reveal the silky smooth skin that was only seen by him.

He dipped his head once again. "Or here and now me," he softly inquired as he bent his head to explore the deep valley between her breasts alternating between teasing licks and soft kisses.

Clark's words slowly permeated her passion-addled brain. She frowned. It took a long moment before she could process what Clark was asking. "I plead the fifth," she exhaled breathlessly as she released her hold on his head and let her hands fall to rest on his shoulders.

Clark lifted his head. His eyes, naked with need, were heavy-lidded and flared a fiery emerald green. "You're not on trial."

"Maybe not, but you're not get anything out of me until I talk to my lawyer." She lifted a hand and lightly rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip.

"No lawyers allowed."

"Really? Since when," she inquired distractedly since she was fascinated watching her thumb play over his full bottom lip.

Clark moved his self closer, opening her wider, bumping his nose with hers, hovering his lips over hers, crowding her space. "Since you're in my world."

Just then the door at the bottom of the stairs opened with a resounding bang. The bright light and cacophony of sound from the bustling Daily Planet hallways beyond shattered the intimacy of the moment.

"Oh Mr. Kent I found you. " Jimmy's youthful, exuberant voice filled the sexually charged air.

"Not now Jimmy," Clark growled as he gazed hungrily into Lois' eyes, his eyes never wavered.

"But Mr. Ke-"

"Not now Jimmy," Lois and Clark shouted in unison.

There was small squeak before the door slammed shut, plunging the stairwell once again into darkness but not before they heard Jimmy shout "I found them Chief!"

Clark groaned but this time in frustration. He rested his forehead on her forehead, trying desperately to catch his breath, tamping down his rapidly beating heart. Lois let out a disappointed sigh. They both knew that if they didn't go to see the Chief ASAP, the Chief would be coming to see them regardless of what they were doing.

As Clark felt Lois' heart beat in perfect sync with his and her hot breath pass over his overheated skin, his fingers curled. The cement wall underneath his hands crumbled as his fingernails scored deep grooves into the concrete.

He took a deep breath before softly warning, "This isn't over."

Lois peered at him through the shadows. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Clark didn't answer. He shifted, placing his hand on her ankle which was still hooked around his waist and squeezed before he slid it up over the curve of her smooth calf. His fingers lightly danced over the super sensitive spot right behind her knee before moving on. As Clark stared directly into her eyes, his hand slid higher.

Lois gasped. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. Her head fell back, resting against the cold, stone wall. If Clark hadn't been holding her against him, she would have fallen to the floor.

"That's up to you Lane." He then loosened his hold on her, letting her body slide down, slowly rubbing against his, until her feet touched the floor. He then stepped out of reach.

Her knees gave out. She sagged, leaning her overly sensitive, highly aroused body against the wall. She watched with a combination of frustration and irritation Clark descend the stairs. He was being all Mr. Smug and Confident, whistling a tuneless tune while straightening his tie, smoothing back his hair, acting as if he wasn't affected by their shadowy encounter.

Her eyes narrowed as her mind started to plan all kinds of retribution to inflict on that fine ass of his later that night but just as he opened the door he looked up at her. He flashed her that endearing crooked Clark Kent smile before he disappeared.

Her pursed lips which had been silently lobbing all kinds of names his way slowly transformed into a small grin. "You can go Kryptonian on my ass any day Clark Kent."

**The End**


End file.
